Walter Layden
Walter Layden is a character on Plagued created by Pent. He was created on November 8, 2010. Personality Intelligent, quiet, and grim, Layden is the silent survivor with a sharp edge. Preferring to keep to himself, Layden isn't quite one for conversation, often avoiding or ignoring other people entirely. His past life taught him the value of strength in numbers however, so he is not completely averse to working with a team to achieve a certain task. Having friends is a foreign concept to his heart, leaving him to instead view most of those around him as only allies in a constant fight for survival. In the manner of loyalty, Layden walks along a thin line. He would prefer to not get himself killed for the sake of others, but if he is confident that he can defeat an enemy, he will charge forward with the tenacity and strength of an animal. He is not one for back stabbing, however, and he does not lie, upholding honesty as one of his defining traits. He is merciless in battle, often aiming for killing blows before strikes that will only cause pain. Despite his bitter outlook on most things, Layden is rather patient around children, taking solace in their innocence and untainted purity. History Before society was shot to hell, Walter was pursuing a major in Criminology at his local community college during his senior year. Unable to afford a school that was farther away in larger cities, Walter was forced to settle on something a little cheaper and closer to his small town. Little did he know that, one day, this alternative would pretty much save his life. Even then, Walter was quiet and reserved. With very few friends and a schedule almost completely devoid of social activities, Walter took time outside of studying to learn and master small things that interested him. Some were merely parlor tricks, such as how to solve a Rubik’s Cube in under a minute or create a complex origami animal from scrap paper. Other hobbies, however, were a tad more questionable. Though he lacked a criminal record, Walter was always been fascinated with lock picking and booby traps, how to tie certain knots or create explosives from everyday materials. Though Walter never actually physically constructed something along the lines of a pipe bomb, he memorized the schematics and processes in which to do it. 'And for what?' he almost always wondered, even during classes or exams. Several years later, he got his answer. Large, more densely populated cities seemed to be affected first, sparing smaller areas for a few weeks. But when the plague finally caught up with everyone and everything, Walter swiftly abandoned his college and tore home on nothing but a bike he found left in the street, its wheels still spinning and blood on the handle bars. On his way, he encountered only one Lesser, and was luckily able to avoid it. Unarmed and inexperienced, he was able to use the speed of the bike to escape. Home, however, was empty. His parents, along with his younger sister, were gone. There was simply nothing left except for debris and fire, a stray dog… It had been hit by a wave of God knows what; the entire town was empty. His family, his few friends. Numb with shock, Walter holed up in his house for only three days. During those three days, he prepared. Moving in mechanical silence, he gathered anything he perceived as useful for tools or weapons and left, riding the bike back out before abandoning it outside one of the more major cities. Deciding that a city would be better stocked with both food and supplies, Walter weighed his options before heading towards the taller buildings, leaving his old life behind him. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Active